Ash's Eevee adventures book one
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: After a mishap in Unova kills him, Ash becomes a shiny Eevee through 'Pokemon logic'. Now, join him as he retraveles he regions with his new trainer, Dawn. Well, I'm really getting these stories out of hand! Please review. on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

"Reshiram use dragon rage" shouted Ash. He was in Unova battling N. "Zekrom! Fusion Bolt!" shouted N. "Dodge it!" said Ash. This call would cost him his life. The move struck Ash instantly burning him up. "ASH!" screamed his friends. Meanwhile, Arceus was sorting the souls when she found Ash's. She decided that because he couldn't be brought back as a human, she would make him a shiny Eevee.

When Ash woke up, he instantly realised that something was up. Everything was much taller. That's when he saw his tail. He then looked at his body and said, "Well, this life of mine is perfectly eggcicut-ed to be a real prick to me!" He didn't know how wrong he was.

Not one minute after he began walking, he herd a fimiliar voice shout, "wow, a shiny Eevee!" Then he felt something metal hit his head. The next thing he felt was a rather comfortable feeling. He liked it so he sat there and enjoyed it. This was a mistake however. Soon, he put two and two together and realised he was inside a pokeball. Then it clicked.

"Well, hello! My name is Piplup. This is Buneary, Mamoswine, and Pachirisu!" said a Pokemon that appeared in the room he was in. "Wait, your Dawn's team!" said Ash as he got up and faced them. "Ok, you have some explaining to do now. First, how do you, a wild Pokemon, know your trainers name on the fly?" asked Bunnery.

"Two, you aren't acting like a wild Pokemon" said Piplup. "And three, you seem to know who we are as well. Why is that?" asked Pachirisu. "Ok, I'll answer those in order. First, I traveled with Dawn through the entire Sinnoh region. Second, I wasn't a wild Pokemon until about five minuets ago. And three, we have met at least fifty times before" said Ash.

"I think we would remember you if we had met you that many times before" said Mamoswine. "Then what's your name?" asked Piplup. "Ash Ketchum" said Ash. "Don't make us laugh. If your Ash, then answer these correctly. What is Dawn's career?" asked Buneary. "She is a Pokemon coordinator" said Ash. "Two, what Pokemon is always on your shoulder?" Asked Piplup. "Pikachu because he fucking hates his pokeball, which I really don't understand since I'm inside one right now and I kind of enjoy it" said Ash. "Three, who else did you travel with in this region?" said Pachirisu. "My good friend Brock. And before you ask, he was the one who made your food when we were traveling, man were his pancakes good!" said Ash.

"Ok Ash, you've convinced us. One thing, how are you a Pokemon?" asked Piplup. "Funny story, it seams that the move Fuision Bolt really hates me for some reason. When I was battling in Unova, I told Reshiram to dodge an attack leavening nothing but air between the giant ball of lightening and my entire face! The rest, I don't know because I was dead for the second time in about two years. The first one was when I was trying to stop a fight between Mew and her clone, Mewtwo" explained Ash.

Piplup just did the white face it did in the anime a few times. "Well, from what I can see, Dawn is about to give us to the nurse Joy. Just so you know, since you are a newly caught wild Pokemon. They're going to give you some shots" said Buneary. "MOTHER FUCKER!" shouted Ash.

When he was sent out, as expected he was given shots. The surprise came from his reaction. "Hey! You have some nerve, giving me shots on my ass! And another thing, I may not be a human anymore, but I'm still a freaking Pokemon. That means I'm gona' feel whatever you do to me. And it may co,e as a surprise to you that a shiny Eevee is speaking in English to the lot of you, but that's just more proof for you jerks that I used to be a Arceus damned human!" shouted Ash.

When he was done ranting at the shocked nurses, he jumped off the table he was on and walked out the double doors. When he got back to Dawn, he gave her a peace of his mind as well. "Hey Dawn! I don't think you realise this, but you just caught your friend and possible crush in a fucking pokeball, which wasn't all that bad because otherwise, I would probably be dead again for the second time in one day. Then, you proceeded to have the sadists in there give me shots on my BUTT! And yes, we have met before because I'm Ash Ketchum, you know, the one who almost always had a Pikachu on his shoulder. The one who you you and Brock traveled with. Also, the one who was always acting like a dense idiot!" shouted Ash as he sat down in front of her.

"Ok, this is a whole new level of pure weird. I'm sorry Ash, I didn't know you were you. Also, why are you a shiny Eevee?" asked Dawn when she recovered. "Hey, no need to worry" laughed Ash as he copied her motto. "Yep, you learned that from me" said Dawn as she picked him up and walked over to the counter to get her other Pokemon. "So, would you rather stay in your ball or walk with me?" she asked him. "To be honest, I would rather walk with you during the day, but at night, I would like you to return me please" said Ash.

"Oh, Iris and Cilan are probably crying about your death. You should call them" suggested Dawn as she walked over to the video phone and dialed he number of the Pokemon center that they were staying at.

"*sniff* Hello, Dawn. We should probably tell you Ash is dead." said Cilan. "Actually, he is right here with me" said Dawn as she held him up to the camera. "Dawn, are you feeling ok? That's just a shiny Eevee" said Iris. "Oh, the two of you just saw two legendary Pokemon, herd me say I've died and been reincarnated once before, but you don't recognize my spiky hair? Also, you think some wild Eevee would go around talking, actually know the two of you, recall the last thing the three of us saw before I got fried to death by a legendary dragon, and wear a Pokemon league baseball cap?!" asked Ash.

"Wait, ASH!? Your alive, and you're a shiny Pokemon!?" shouted Cilan. "Ohhh, your so adorable!" squealed Iris. "Iris, don't you start again. I'm still part human, so you are really embarising me now." said Ash. "Quit swearing, Ash! We're in a public place!" scolded Dawn as she knocked him on the head. "Hey, that hurt!" said Ash. "Well, stop cussing then!" said Dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Ash? I do hope you realise that since you're a Pokemon now, you can't be a trainer anymore" said Dawn as they walked out of the Pokemon center. "Well, I was getting tired of not winning any leagues. But now what am I going to do with my life?" asked Ash. " well, you could possibly get your trainers licence as a talking Pokemon. The thing is, I would have to escort you around because of Team Rocket" said Dawn.

"Really, Dawn? You would do that for me!?" said Ash. "Sure! You can't find anyone else who will cater to your retardedness" said Dawn. Ash then bopped her head. "You just insulted both me and the entire retarded community. Also, it's not nice to make fun of special needs people, Dawn" said Ash.

"We should probably go to Professor Oak's lab. If my old body got incinerated in Unova, so did my trainer card. At least my Pokemon were in their balls which would protect them" said Ash. "Ash, we would have to take a plane to Kanto. That would mean that if they don't allow Pokemon to be outside of their balls on the plane, then you would have to travel in yours" said Dawn.

"Dawn, do you want to know what it's like in a pokeball?" asked Ash as they walked to Mistralton city. "Um, I have always wondered that" said Dawn. "Well, let me be the first to tell you. So, in my ball, it fells kind of warm. It also looks like my bedroom. Also, from what I've seen so far, when we are in a certain range of each others balls, we can enter each other's balls at will" said Ash. "That's kind of imteresting" said Dawn.

Soon, they arived at the Mistralton airport. There, Dawn bought a ticket to Kanto. "Oh my! Dawn Berlitz! We will get you a free first class ticket" said the ticket person. "Wait, what just happened?" asked Dawn. "Well, apparently, since you are both a top coordinator, and the daughter of a famous coordinator, you are automaticity a VIP. You see, Unova is more remote than other regions, that means that they don't see a lot of famous people anywhere in the region" said Ash as they were brought to their seats

When they reached Kanto, once they got off the plane, they headed for Pallet town. Once they got to Professor Oak's, Ash once again had to prove his identity. "So, let me get this straight. You died, came back as a shiny Eevee, and now you want me to replace your trainer's licence?" asked the professor.

Ash and Dawn just nodded. "Here's a backup card" said Oak. "Thanks professor!" said Ash. Then they went to get Ash's Sinnoh team. After that, they flew back to Sinnoh. There was one problem. Team Galactic was flying around in their chopper. Staraptor didn't watch until it was too late and it sent Ash and Dawn right into the chopper doors.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't one of the little pests that ruined our plans. I know just what to do with the two of you" said Cyrus. Then, he tied Dawn up and he returned Ash. When they landed at the warehouse, they dragged Dawn over to a machine with two glass human sized tubes on it. Then, they put Ash in one tube and put Dawn into the other.

"Now, we get to see if it works!" said a scientist. Then, he pulled a few levers on a controll panel. The machine then glowed brightly. When the light died down, Dawn had Eevee ears and a tail. "Arceus damn it! It dident work! Grunts, throw these pieces of junk out onto the streets!" shouted Mars.

Once they were outside, Dawn started to cry. "Look on the bright side, now, you might be able to enter yourself in contests!" said Ash. "I guess so." said Dawn. Then, another Eevee walked up. "So, I see they did the same thing to you" she said. "Oh, hey Serena! Long time no see" said Ash. "Hello, Ash" said Serena. "So, would you like to travel with us?" asked Dawn. "Well, if Ash is with you, I don't see why not said Serena.

Then, Dawn pulled out a pokeball and Serena tapped it. It shook once then clicked. "So Ash, how do you know her?" asked Dawn. "We went to summer camp together" replied Ash. Then, he tapped his ball and went inside to talk with his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok Ash. Why are we all here?" asked Piplup. "So, thanks to Team Galactic, there have been a few recent developments. First, Dawn is kind of-sort of half Eevee now. Second, my old friend Serena is now with us" said Ash.

"Ash, how is Dawn taking all this?" said Mamoswine. "There's good and bad news. The good news is that her new ears and tail could prove to be a valuable visual asset in contests. The bad news is that she is no longer like other humans" said Ash.

"Hey Serena, what about you? How do you feel about all this?" asked Ash. "Well, I finally know what it's like to be a Pokemon. Also, I want to talk with you in privet" said Serena. "Guys, is there a way to shut ourselves in one ball together?" asked Ash. "Well, no. But we will respect your privacy and we won't bother you two" said Pachirisu.

When the two friends were together in Ash's ball, Serena walked up to ash and kissed him. "Ash, ever since I met you at camp, I've had a big crush on you. Will you mary me?" asked Serena. "I think the correct term is 'mate'. But sure!" Ash told her.

Hearing this, Serena pushed Ash onto his back. Then, she began to stroke his dick. Soon, it was hard so she positioned her self over it. "Serena, are you sure you are ready for this?" questioned Ash. "I've been saving myself for you all my life! Of course I'm ready!" said Serena.

While they were talking, Serena's pussy had been soaking Ash's member with her precum. When she layed herself down on him, he easily slid into her. "Serena, your so tight!" moaned Ash. "Just shut up and fuck me already, Ash" she cried. Soon, she was sliding on and off of his dick. Before she came though, she pulled off of him and layed her slit over his face. Soon, she finally came all over his face.

Then, she slid herself back onto his dick and she flipped them over so he was on top. Ash realised what she wanted from him so he started pistoning in and out of her. He quickly came into each her before he pulled out and they curled up together.

Dawn meanwhile had been walking to the Pokemon center. After she had gotten her Pokemon back, she had received a surprise. "Miss, one of your Eevees has layed an egg!" said the nurse while she put it into a portable incubator. "Please take good care of it" she said as she handed it back to Dawn.

After she left the center, she sent out Ash's Staraptor. Then, she flew to her house to tell her mom about the recent developments. "Hey mom? I wanted to let you know that because of Team Galactic, now, I'm half Eevee. Also, Ash and his friend Serena were turned into Eevees. Apparently, the two 'did it' together because when I got the Pokemon from Nurse Joy, there was an egg" said Dawn.

"Dear, are you ok with this?" asked her mom. "Well, it was their choice to do it. Also, these new ears and this new tail might improve my visual appearance in my contests. After all, I doubt the likelihood of any other coordinators being part Pokemon" answered Dawn.

"Dawn, why don't we get you a new outfit for the contests" said her mom. "Um, ok" said Dawn.

Ok, keep sending me material! I am out of ideas for new chaptors. Please! SOS


	4. Chapter 4

Some time had passed since dawn had left her house. Soon, the egg had began to hatch. Dawn sent out Ash and Serena. "Dear, what should we name her?" asked Serena. "How about Alexia?" she said. "I agree" said Ash.

A while later, Dawn was walking along the side of a river. Then, she herd a bush rustle and a fennikin jumped out. Dawn thought that this was an undiscovered Pokemon, so she got out an ultra ball and lobbed it at the fire type. Once it hit the Pokemon on the head, it opened and pulled it inside before shutting.

(Inside the ball) "Hey! What the hell is this thing?!" Also, wasn't that my friend Dawn?" asked May to no one in particular. "Wait, if the last thing I saw was a pokeball flying and hitting me. And if the experiment those scientists tested on me made me into a wild Pokemon… Oh SHIT!" she said before trying to get out.

Unfortionatly, the ball had a high capture rate. That coupled with the fact that she was only level one, she dident even know her move set, and that she hadn't slept for a few days ment that she was no better off then if it was an overpowered Master Ball. Once the ball had stopped wobbling, Dawn picked it up, shrank it, and put it with her other filled pokeballs.

May just sat in her ball swearing until Ash entered in. "Hello, I'm Ash and you are?" he asked, not realiseing the fennikin was actually May. "Hey, Ash. First off, you should remember who I am because the last time we spoke was about five days ago. Before you said good bye, you told me that you were about to battle with a legendary Pokemon" May said.

"Wait, May?! First it was me, then it was Dawn, then Serena, now you!?" Why are all my friends becoming freaking Pokemon?" complained Ash. "Hey, Ash, why are you a Pokemon?" asked May. "This again? So when I was fighting Zekrom, it hit me with a move that incinerated me. Arceus brought me back as a shiny Eevee" explained Ash.

"Hey Ash, I've sort of had a crush on you ever since we met in Hoenn. If it would be ok with you, would you mate me?" said May. "Let me ask Serena" said Ash before disappearing for a few minuets.

Soon, he came back and nodded. May then jumped him. Soon, she was fucking Ash so hard that she was screaming in pleasure. After a few more minuits, they both came. "May, that was fun, but I should tell you that there's one problem. "What is that, Ash?" she asked him. So, both me and Serena learned first hand that newly caught Pokemon are kind of, well, given shots on their butt" said Ash mareepishly. (Pun totally intended).

"Hey, you won't be the first one of us to have to go through this" said Ash. After he had introduced her to the other Pokemon, they stopped at the inevitable Pokemon center. No prizes for who guesses what happened to May.

Well, here's what happened to both Ash, Serena, and the other Pokemon except May. So, the nurses, as usual put the balls into that weird flashy-glowing thing with the screen by it. Inside the balls, the Pokemon basicly had the equivelent of about 3 hours in one of those massage chairs at some malls, yet it cost absol-utly nothing. (By the way, it's toataly wiporth the money for so much as two minuits in those chairs. The only mall I know of in St. Louis is west county).

Back with May, the nurses found out the hard way that May had a death fear or any sharp objects. (This would be because of the experiment that she volunteered for which made her a Pokemon. Apparently, it hurt like hellfire!). The moment that May saw the tray of needles, she learned the move agility because she was off the table, and on top of the highest shelf in the room.

"Ok, ok, we know that you hate the pointy needle. If you come down and let us do this, we'll give you as many Pokeblocks as you want" said the Nurse Joy. "You had better not be joking, because I know the move blast burn, and will use it on you!" said May as she jumped back down.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the actual fuck, May" said Piplup. "Hey, don't blame me! Those things fucking hurt!" said May. "May, that still dose t give you the right to threaten to INCINERATE the nurses!" said Ash. "Fine" said May.

"By the by, has anyone told Dawn that she caught another friend?" asked Ash. Then, what a surprise! A Mudkip appeared in the ball. "Another one? Dawn is catching way to many new Pokemon" sighed Bunneary. "Who are you guys?" said the Pokemon. Ash then introduced her to everyone. "Ash?! Why are you and Serena Eevees? Also, why is May a Fennikin?" the Mudkip.

"Ok, someone had better tell me where I am" shouted Misty. "So, Dawn has obviously caught you not knowing it was you. You are in a pokeball. How are you a Pokemon?" asked Serena. "So, thanks to some trainer I fought who for some reason had a Jirichi I got a wish that I apparently used to make me a water type Pokemon. I don't know how I ended up in Sinnoh, but this is getting to be a really messed up day for me" said Misty.

"What the fucking hell is happening!? All of my female friends are becoming Pokemon which just happen to be caught by another one of my friends?" shouted Ash. Then, Dawn sent them out To feed them. "Ok Dawn. I have no idea how it's happening, but the last two Pokemon you caught were either May or Misty" said Ash.

"How is all this happening?" asked Dawn. "You tell me! I sure as Hell don't know!" said Serena. "Well, on the bright side, Misty doesn't seem to have her mallet on her" said Ash.

"Think again Ash!" said Misty as she pounded him into the ground.

"How did she even lift that that thing?!" screamed Ash. "You know want they say, Garitina hath no fury like a woman scorned!" said Mamoswine. "Now that I have you in one place…" said Misty as she walked up to Ash. Then, she kissed him. ""Ok, how many girls are gona' be mateing me!?" asked Ash. "You two, Return!" sighed Dawn as she recalled both Ash and Misty. "Curse you, Dawn!" said Misty. "Hey, at least we can do it now, Misty" said Ash. "Ok, let's go" said Misty.

Ash spread opted her slit and then slid inside of her. Suddenly, he was stopped. "Misty, do you really want this?" asked Ash. "Yes. Just go on and pop my cherry" said Misty. Ash shrugged and took her verginity. Once he had reached her cervix, he stopped again. This time, he began to move his shaft in a circular pattern. "Ash, please keep stirring my pussy! It feels so good!" cried Misty. Soon, he was about to cum, so he pushed into her womb and filled her up.

"*sigh* Thank you Ash" said Misty. "Come on, Dawn probably has dinner made" said Ash as he pushed on the inside of the button. Then, the ball opened and sent them back out. "Hey, Dawn? What's for dinner?" asked Misty. "Soup" said Dawn. "Oh, ok" said Ash.

The next day, everyone woke up not feeling very well. "Is anyone else feeling lightheade, sick to their stomach, and hot?" asked Dawn. "If we are all Part Pokemon, then we probably shouldn't have eaten all that soup last night" said Ash. "Well, let's get back to the center" said Dawn. When they reached the Pokemon center, Dawn told the nurses the fact that since she was part Pokemon, they should probably look at her too.

After Nurse Joy made sure she wasn't joking by trying to pull off her ears and tail, she told her that she would have to catch herself if they were going to check her. "Dawn, look. It's really not that bad in a pokeball. Also, you can let yourself out because the button on it works on the inside too" said May.

"Fine, if it's for my own health" sighed Dawn as she got out another ball, activated the capture delay timer and held it in her hand. "What's taking it so long?" asked Dawn. "For a pokeball to make a capture, two things must happen before it opens. First, the capture delay timer must be activated. Second, if the ball doesn't impact a part of the body, it also won't open" explained the nurse.

"So, I should reset the timer and after I start the countdown, I have to lightly hit the bal on my head?" asked Dawn. "Yes" said the nurse. "Ok, here goes…" said Dawn as she activated the ball. Then, she tapped it on her head.


	6. Chapter 6

The ball then turned her into red light and pulled her inside. "Huh, so this was what Ash told me about. I think that instead of putting up my tent each night, I could put my pokeballs on my belt and hang it from a tree" said Dawn as she sat in her ball and waited for it to catch her. "Hey, Dawn" said Ash as he appeared in the ball with Dawn.

"Ash, how are you here?" asked Dawn. "Remember how I told you about the link between our balls? Well, we can use it to go into each other's balls until we get sent out" said Ash.

Then, the ball clicked. As soon as that happened, the inside of her ball changed from a green lined grid surrounding them into an interactive replica of her room at her house. Dawn then walked over to her window and she saw the nurses putting them into the healing machine.

"Um Ash, will this hurt any?" asked Dawn. "On the contrary, it feels great" said Ash as he got ready to go to his own ball. "Bye Dawn, see you outside" called ash before he dissapeared. "Well, this is an entirely new experience for me" said Dawn as she sat back and enjoyed the sensation brought by the machiene.

After it stopped, dawn found the button that May told her about and pressed it. Almost immediately, she was back outside. "Um, thank you Nurse Joy" said Dawn as she took back her pokeballs. "Oh, please. Nurse Joy is my sister, cousin, aunt, and mother's name. Call me Nurse Joy!" she joked.

"After that, Dawn left the Pokemon center. Then, Team Rocket appeared in their balloon. "Well, look at this. The twerpette is part Pokemon!" said Jessie. "You know what, I bet the boss would love to have her as a maid" said Meowth.

Dawn quickly thought of something that might work. She took out her pokedex and aimed it at herself and scanned herself. "Pokemom identified as a Pokemorph. Moves are currently hyper beam, attract, agility, screech, scratch, tackle, power up punch, and sweet kiss. Species is a cross between Female human and Eevee. Level is currently at 90. No other data found" said the pokedex.

"Wait, did the twerpette just scan herself with a pokedex?" asked James. "Fuck that, did it say one of her moves was HYPERBEAM?" asked Jessie. "Yeah, And she Is freakin' level 90!" shouted Meowth.

"Ok, you three. This is the only time I'll tell you this. The next time you even think of stealing me or any of my Pokemon, the hyper beam I'll shoot at you will Rigel that of Arceus if it was at level 1,000,000,000,000!" said Dawn. "HYPER BEAM, GO NOW," she shouted before blasting them off so far that even Super Sonic would loose a race against them.

"HOLY MOTHER FUCK! DID DAWN BERLITZ JUST BLAST OFF TEAM TEAM ROCKET WITH HER OWN HYPER BEAM!?" screamed Mr. Contesta who was walking by. "Um hello Mr. Contesta" said Dawn. "You could enter a contest as yourself and have s better chance at winning than your mom!" said Mr. Goodshow who was walking with Contesta. "Um, thanks Mr. Contesta. Also, Mr. Goodshow, you might want to know that Ash Ketckum, Misty Waterflower, May Maple, And Serena (don't know last name) Are all talking Pokemon now" said Dawn as she sent them out.

"Hello Mr Contesta and Goodshow!" said the human turned Pokemon. "Ok… This probably means that we will have to make a new rule that talking Pokemon ages ten and up who have a trainer's or coordinator's licence are also able to partisipate in tourniments, leagues, contests, musicals, showcases, battle frontiers, gyms, trainer battles, Safari games, trades, and anything else that human trainers and coordinators can as well" said the two men.

"Gee, Thanks!" said the Pokemon before returning themselves to their respective balls. "Well, I'll see the two of you in the next special event" said Dawn before she walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

About 5 hours later, Dawn and Ash were walking. "Hey, Ash? There's a mini tournament going on here. Do you want to fight in it?" asked dawn. "Sure! Also, maybe I could team up with Misty, May, and Serena" said Ash.

Then, Dawn sent them out. "Quick question. How about we enter this mini tournament as separate trainers. Then, we use each other in battle?" asked Ash. "Now this sounds like fun!" said Misty.

After 2 hours, it was Ash's turn to fight. And the next trainer is… Why is there a shiny Eevee instead of a Pokemon trainer in the box?" asked the anouncer. "Hey dude, I am a Pokemon trainer!" shouted Ash.

"Ok, battle start!" said the anouncer. "This will be a great Chu-Tube video! I'm the first one to beat a Pokemon Pokemon trainer!" said the kid who was holding a camera. "Go, Bidoof!" he said. "Don't judge a Pokemon by it's look! May, I choose you!" shouted Ash.

"Bidoof, Tackle attack!" shouted the kid. "May, please use Blast Burn" asked Ash. "We'll end this round now! Burn burn to ashes!" shouted May before torching the Bidoof. "Trainer, next Pokemon!" said the anouncer.

"Go, Charmander!" said the boy. "Misty! Hydro Cannon!" said Ash as she sent herself out. "Hope you know how to swim!" said Misty before launching a giant beam of water at the poor fire type.

"I forfeit!" said the boy, but Ash just used Mean Look. "You may not forfeit for two reasons. One, that move made you unable to leave until one of you wins. Two, that is not allowed in this tournament" said the anouncer.

"Fine, go now! Magicarp!" said the boy. "Your up! Serena!" called Ash. "End his pain. Return attack!" said Ash. Since Serena obviously loved Ash, the move probably aphid the power equivelent of three Judgements.

"Winner, this… Eevee… What am I doing with my life?" said the anouncer.

Eventually, the four friends had easily won the turniment. "Ash, Serena, Misty, May? What are we going to do with the money?" asked Dawn. "Are all of you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Ash. "BALL CAPSULES SHOPPING SPREE!" shouted the girls.

First, they went to the Sunnyshore City market. Thanks to an 'everything must go now!' sale, Ash has to call in a favor that a man named Terminal owed him(Sometimes, I love writing. Other times, I wish I lived in the Pokeverse).

"What do you want, Ketchum?" said Terminal. "We need you to transport this, and the next few loads of ball capsules and seals to our respective homes" said Ash. "Fine. But only because you helped me hide from team Cipher" said Termimal. (They really do want me dead after all the money I made them spend on making new shadow Pokemon only for me to purify them).

Over the course of the rest of that day, the group kept on buying shit with the prize money.

(Meanwhile)

In Pallet Town, Kanto: "Hey! Why are you bringing all of these shipping crates of seals and capsules onto my property?" said Delia. "Long story short, Ash is an Eevee and went on a shopping spreevee!" said Terminal.

In Kalos: "What…" started Grace (Serena's mom). "Serena is a shopping Eevee now. That's all I'll say" groaned Terminal.

In Curulean City, Kanto: "Like, who are you and what is all this stuff?" asked (don't remember which sister does that). "Misty battled Jirichi. Turns into Mudkip. Gets caught by friend, Dawn. Won tournament. Spends prize money on fucking ball capsules and Bubble Seals. Not Pokemon but ball decorations. Shut the bloody hell up!" growled Termimal.

In Pettleburg City, Hoenn: "Get off my dads property with that trash!" shouted Max. "Hey, asshole! I'm just delivering a shit-ton of your sister's ball capsules and seals for her. "Why?" asked Max. "Get your mom and dad. Then I'll tell all of you" sighed Termimal. "May decided to test out a new serum. This turned her into a wild Fennikin. Then she got caught by one of her friends from Sinnoh. Next she won this tournament and used the prize money for stipupid Ball Capsules and Seals. "Also Max, she said that this half was just for you" said Terminal without taking a single breath.

Then, he went back to Dawn Tuesday tell her he was done. "Thanks!" said Ash. "Now leave me alone. I have to go and help out an anthropromorphic, blue, super fast, talking hedgehog to blow up a giant killer robot" said Terminal before he dissapeared.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, that was random…" said Dawn. "Hey, Dawn? I think May… has a new kid" said Ash. "Ahem! Don't you mean WE have a new kid?" said May. "Well, yes" said Ash. "How about we name her Carrie?" said May. "Sounds about right" said Ash.

Since they had a lot of prize money left, they all took a boat to Pewter City, Kanto. Dawn rang Brock's doorbell. "Yes… Oh, Hello Dawn. I really like those accessories" said Brock. "What accessories?" asked Dawn. "The fake Eevee ears and tail" said Brock.

"Uh Brock, those are real, genuine Pokemon body parts" said Dawn. "Wait! Your saying that you killed a Pokemon!?" asked Brock. "NO! WHY WOULD I EVEN THINK OF DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" shouted Dawn.

"Then how did you get them?" asked the breeder. "Remember how we repeatedly screwed with Team Galactic?" asked Dawn. Brock nodded. "Well, they built a gene splicing machiene and tested it on me and Ash" said Dawn.

"But Ash is a human" said Brock. Dawn then sent out Ash. "Hey, Brocko!" said Ash. "Ok, where's the translator on the Eevee?" asked Brock. "Dude, you've seen tons of shit happen to me" said Ash. Ash then explained about the recent events.

Dawn sent out the rest of their Friends. "Hey, Brock? Could you tell me how you make your Pokemon food?" asked Dawn. "Why?" said Brock. "You of all people should know what happens to Pokemon when we eat human food!" said Ash.

"Fine. Follow me" sighed Brock. While Dawn was learning how to cook things, Ash and the others were learning that kids love cute Pokemon. "Aww, look girls! There's a shiny Eevee!" said one of Brock's kids.

Soon, they had backed the Pokemon into a corner of the girl's room. Then, they shut and locked the door. "Let's dress them up!" shouted the kids. In a few minuits, they had Ash looking like he did to get into that one gym, only he was a Pokemon this time.

"This again!? The only reason I did this last time was because I needed to get into a freakin' gym!" shouted Ash. "Ash, we're going to talk about this with you later" said Serena. "Hey, we forgot about Mr. Fox over there!" said a girl.

"So, Serena. Now your cross dressed" said Ash. "Shut up!" shouted Serena. "Kids! Open this door now!" said Bock. Once Brock saw the Pokemon, he made the kids undress them. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't dress up, chase, abuse, or harass Pokemon unless they agree!" said Brock.

"Come on, we got the food ready" said Dawn. Once the group had sat down, they began eating. "Dawn? Why are you eating the Pokemon food?" asked Brock. "The last time I ate human food, I ended up having to literally catch myself in a pokeball, ash a Nurse Joy to heal me, and on the bright side, I learned that I could use moves like Hyper Beam" said Dawn.

"So, riddle me this. Was it you guys who were the Pokemon Pokemon trainers on the news that won that tournament?" asked Brock. "Yep. Also, the cool thing was that we used each other as our teams!" said May.

"So, what did you spend the money on?" asked Brock. "We went on a ball Capsule and seal binge!" said the Pokemon. "Well I guess from now on, you guys won't have any normal entrances into battle" said Brock.


End file.
